


The Braciosaurus that lived

by Floris_Oren



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, I have not seen the entire movie, Movie Spoilers, and no, but did cry, that baby did NOT die, the Brachiosaurus lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Matilda didn't die for movie symbolism. (spoilers)





	The Braciosaurus that lived

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that the bracio we saw in the first movie is the same one that died and I cannot take it. I also named her matilda. I don't know. Just....just...........this is canon. she fucking lived.

Matilda followed the men and the trucks from her pen; she felt the earth beneath her feet shake, the air smelled like brimstone. She had this feeling before. Other memories clouded her mind as she raced for the docks. Watching as everyone else left the island. 

She’d been through this before. The sky was alit on fire, and she….had died. Before. Long ago. The before time scared her. She still had nightmares about it. And here it was happening again. She called out. And they all looked back at her, Matilda called out again and again as the fire came towards her, the smoke roiled forth around her. 

She was going to die, again. She didn’t want to die. NO COME BACK. She cried out as the lava touched her feet. Then, the dock beneath her gave a jolt. And She was falling away from the island and….

Drifting off into the sea. The dock was terribly mangled from the lava but had broken off at the last moment; her on it. And it held her up. She carefully shifted her weight. From the boat, she heard hand clapping. SHe looked at them in hope. 

The humans turned the big boat around and she could hear them calling out to her. Soon enough they were able to rig a system that would drag her little dock behind them. They sent a team of humans to add flotation devices to all sides. To make sure she didn’t sink. 

And that is how Matilda survived the destruction.


End file.
